


baby, it's okay

by handulce



Series: a natural blue -- kpop littles! [4]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kang Younghyun | Young K, Age Play Caregiver Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Little Bang Chan, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bang Chan-centric, Cute Bang Chan, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kang Younghyun | Young K-centric, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Whipped Kang Younghyun | Young K, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: he didn't mean to regress, he swears! but his younghyun hyung was so kind and gentle, like home.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kang Younghyun | Young K, Bang Chan/Kang Younghyun | Young K, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: a natural blue -- kpop littles! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058936
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	baby, it's okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyannewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyannewrites/gifts).



> lilyannewrites requested: “If you're ok adding cameos from other artists (non skz): then I'd love to see a little chan slipping when he's with other jyp artists? I think it's really cool how since Chan trained with lots of people (got7 bambam, day6 youngk, twince sana etc) he's friends with lots of other jyp people and I love crossover fics! I'd love to see a chapter where he accidentally slips around people he's close with- but hasn't told about his regression? Maybe he just feels comfortable enough and it slips out? Or a loud noise startles him? Maybe Felix could be with him and so cg!Felix helps diffuse the situation but has to explain to the other confused/concerned jyp artist what's going on? Honestly I'm a huge day6 stan so I'd die for youngk/brian x chan content with brian eventually becoming one of his cgs but that's just my idea! If you don't want crossovers too that's totally fine! :D”
> 
> thank you for requesting!!! i wrote this as a separate work because im trying to keep the one you requested on as jisung centric as possible! i hope you like this! and feel free to request again anytime you'd like! and day6 is one of my ults so i'm more than happy to write this :D

felix and younghyun were talking about something chan had absolutely no interest in. his mind was foggy, and despite the comforting usage of his mother tongue, he just couldn't bring himself to pay attention. logically, chan knew he should have told felix he woke up feeling floaty and, well, small. but a part of him told himself that the _hangout wouldn't last that long, he can just wait until he gets home to regress_.

oh if he knew how wrong he was.

they had been in chan's studio for over two hours now, chatting of just about anything as they munched on some pizza. the little's eyes found a butterfly just outside the window, and he smiled. finally! something interesting to look at! bugs were among one of chan's most favorite things in headspace, and while felix never let him bring bugs inside because jisung and hyunjin were terrified of them, he always spent countless hours outdoors in the backyard, digging up worms and rollie-pollies. 

a loud drilling noise startled the butterfly away, and made chan jump. he his his elbow on the wall behind him, which made his eyes tear up. felix looked at him with wide eyes, a silent question of _did you slip_?

chan couldn't hold in his tears long enough to nod. 

"papa! scary! hurted channie!" he sobbed, scrambling over to cling to felix and bury his head in the caregiver's chest. felix's eyes darted to younghyun, who sat with wide eyes and his jaw unhinged. but to his relief, he didn't seem uncomfortable, so he turned his attention to the wailing little. 

"baby, channie? love? can you look at papa?" chan sniffled, popping his head out. felix cooed, and wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks. "where does it hurt, baby?" the little said nothing, but showed felix his elbow. it wasn't bad, there was a little bump on the bone and it was a tad red, but the little was always a bit sensitive when it came to injuries. 

his papa kissed it gently and rubbed it softly, eventually making chan's cries cease. "papa, channie nee' ban'aid?" 

felix giggled, remembering how chan would scavenge through the first aid kit to steal all of the bandaids to cover himself and his bruises in. 

"no channie, you don't need a bandaid." the little pouted, making a chuckle arise from the unnoticed third party in the room. chan's face paled, once again hiding himself in felix's chest. 

"m sorry papa.. didn' mean slip, didn' mean m sorry!" he whispered, and the waterworks began once again. 

felix sighed, petting his hair softly. he glanced at younghyun, and just as he was about to speak, the elder mouthed a 'can i?' to felix. he was surprised, but nodded. the man in question quietly snaked his way to chan, and rubbed his back soothingly, making chan look up from his hiding spot. 

"hey there, channie! how are you doing, hm? that noise was so loud and scary, you're so brave, channie!" the little tilted his head, sticking his thumb in his mouth. younghyun preened it out gently with a tut. "we don't eat fingers, silly~"

"papa who 'dis?" 

"that's one of your hyungies, baby. say hi to your younghyun hyung!" chan inspected him, giving the man a once over, before smiling brightly. younghyun swore his smile lit up the room. the little was like a ray of sunshine.

"hi hyunnie 'yungie!"

"hi, little one! how old are you, huh?" younghyun pulled him gently from felix's hold, and the little happily let him, even going as far as to help the elder lead the boy onto his lap. 

"channie four! big boy!" the man exaggerated a surprised expression, before beginning to tickle the boy's sides. "no way! but you're so small and cute, channie!" 

the little whined, a blush evident on his face. he pouted once more, pushing away younghyun's insanely fast fingers. "no! big boy 'yungie!"

the two elders laughed, making chan pout further. 

"baby, don't pout! you know what? your hyungie knows how to play an instrument! maybe if you ask nicely, he can play it for you!" the little gasped, before piping up in confusion. 

"papa wha's an in'ur'men'?" younghyun laughed at this, before moving over to a little closet in chan's studio where he knew the boy had some guitars. 

"it's what hyungie uses to make music, bubba! see?" chan stared at the wooden instrument in awe, moving his little fingers to pluck at the strings gently, the noise making him jump in surprise and cause a fit of giggles to arise. 

"yungie p'ay in'ur'men?" felix gave him a pointed look. "p'ease?" 

the man had every intention to play for the boy anyway, whether he has asked him for it or not. "well, since channie asked so politely, of course!" chan beamed, clapping his hands excitedly. younghyun didn't start playing until felix quietened the boy, holding him down as he squirmed excitedly.

the guitar was well tuned, it turns out, which younghyun was thankful for. he wanted to play for the boy as soon as possible, not wanting to bore the boy as he played with the strings. the elder played a quaint tune, making chan's eyes sparkle in admiration. the little calmed in felix's lap, no longer bouncing up and down. it was as if the music were a magic spell that took away his hyperactivity. 

their little mini-concert continued on for about an hour, chan making younghyun play some of the nursery songs he knew, or even making his hyung teach him a few notes. (younghyun obliged happily, of course, the boy was too cute to resist. almost too cute for his own good.) slowly, the sun began to dim, courtesy of winter's time change, and felix piped up. 

"hyung, we have to leave soon, it's my turn to cook dinner tonight." the caregiver was sheepish, and chan whined at the announcement.

"don' wanna! wan' stay wif daddy!" his exclamation made their eyes pop out, each of them sharing a glance as the little pouted with teary eyes. 

"d-don't cry baby! channie can visit daddy anytime he likes, okay?" younghyun tired, placing his guitar down before engulfing the boy in a big hug. 

"daddy sure?" he sniffled, sticking his pinky out. the caregiver smiled softly, interlacing his own pinky with chan's.

"i'm sure, channie. get home safe and eat lots of yummy food for daddy, okay?" chan nodded, and zoomed out of the studio with a giggle, making felix gasp. 

"i'll text you hyung! we need to talk about this when he's big- bang chan! slow down! bye, hyung!" felix soon dashed out after the little, anf younghyun heard a string of scoldings and whines follow after. 

he thought back to the day's events, the way chan's smile was nearly ten times brighter than it was out of his headspace, and then his own goofy smile popping up as he remembered that he is daddy. he gathered his things and locked the door behind him with a new resolve, he needed to do some research of his own before having that talk with felix and chan. 

...he's daddy!! can you believe it?! 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to check out my other kpop agere works as i am taking requests on those :) please do read the rules though!
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy !! <3


End file.
